The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Broad Street’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Broad Street’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the Inventor's garden in Lucinda, Pa. in summer of 2009. The parent plants of ‘Broad Street’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Alpharetta, Ga. in October of 2010. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.